This Love, This Heart
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Trowa leaves with Duo and Heero on a week-long mission. But, does Wufei have some plans for Quatre now that his protector (Trowa) is gone? (Rated for violence, cussing, rape, yaoi (1x2, 3x4, and forced 3x5
1. Chapter One

This Love, This Heart  
  
A/N: This fanfic was written in its entirety one night while I was having a majorly bad case of insomnia. In typing it, I have revised it a little. . . but I don't really guarantee anything as far as the quality goes. Reviews are appreciated, and flames are also appreciated. Please tell me what I did wrong. . . so, perhaps, I can go back and fix it, and repost this on here. Thanks!  
  
Type: Songfic.  
  
Chapters: 4  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, or any of it's characters, scenes, or artwork, and I do not claim any rights to these. These characters are not mine, I am only using them for this humble fanwork. I also do not own the song "This Love, This Heart" by Phil Collins. He owns this song, and I am only using it for the purposes of this fanfic also. So, do not sue. . . it will get you nowhere.  
  
Warnings (for this chapter): Fluff, Yaoi  
  
Pairings (for this chapter): 3x4  
  
A/N: And now, without further adieu (thank God). . . here is the first chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All night, I have held you, my precious Trowa, in my arms. I'm watching over you, my love, as I watch you sleep, your chest gently rising and falling with every breath that you take.  
  
Looking out the window, I see the full moon stream it's beams into this room. . . causing you, my love, to look surreally beautiful, at least in my eyes. You are so beautiful, and handsome, like a work of art from God. It almost hurts to know that you are mine. I draw you a little closer, holding you tighter against my bare chest. Wondering if you are dreaming. . . as you sleep so peacefully against me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
This Love, This Heart, these arms to hold  
  
So tight to you, I won't let go  
  
Can this be real, or just some dream that feels so true  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
My love. . . I almost lost you today. I almost lost you, and your love. I am so sorry, though you say that you understood. . . I could not bear to lose you. I would put an end to my own life if you lost yours. . . after I killed the bastard who would hurt you, my precious angel. . . .  
  
Quieting my thoughts, I look down at you again, smiling softly, as I gently caress your skin with my hand. My heart is in turmoil because of the thought of losing you. . . a few tears escaping my eyes, and landing on your cheek. I bend down, and lightly kiss the hurt away, it tasting a bit salty.  
  
You stir a little, but don't wake up, as I whisper in the dark. "I love you, Trowa. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wish you love, I wish you more  
  
You are all that I live for  
  
I'll never hurt you believe me  
  
My heart beats just for you  
  
It only beats for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky is lightening a bit, as the moon sets, the sun beginning to rise. I look at the digital clock that is on the nightstand. 6:00. . .  
  
Trowa, baby, I know that you have a mission today. . . with Duo and Heero. . . but I am reluctant to wake you. . . you are just so peaceful looking when you sleep. . .  
  
But, nevertheless. . .  
  
"Trowa. . . it's time to get up." I nudge you softly, placing a gentle kiss upon that perfect countenance of yours.  
  
"mmm. . . " you roll over a bit, and kiss my stomach, gently opening your beautiful green eyes. "Good morning, beautiful"  
  
I feel a blush rise to my cheeks, still not used to you calling me that. . . every little compliment being new to me. "Good morning. . . how did you sleep?" I stroke your face softly, gazing into your eyes, them knowing me so well, shooting me in the soul, piercing me pleasantly with just a glance.  
  
You smile, melting my heart even more. "I slept wonderfully. I always do. . . when you are with me. . ." You reach up, and press your lips to mine, your kiss gentle, sweet to me.  
  
"How did you sleep?" The question knocks me out of my daze of the kiss, you looking into my eyes. I look back. I haven't slept a wink. I was worried about you, so I couldn't sleep, I just held you all night.  
  
"I dozed a little, but it was good."  
  
You look at the clock, then back at me. "Quatre, you know how long this trip is going to be. . . and you know that I will try to hurry. . ." I feel your hand on my face, as you speak, it comforting somewhat. "but no matter what. . . I love you." He smiles, getting up from the bed, and walking to the door of the ajoining bathroom. "And I want you to get some sleep after I leave? Okay?"  
  
"Okay." I smile a little, then blow him a kiss, settling back down into the covers.  
  
'Good luck, my love.' I think, before darkness overtakes me, and I drift off into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: (more author's notes! @_@ ) MWHAHAHA. Anyway. How do ya'll like it? I hope that it's good. I'll have the next chapter up in a giff! Bye bye! *peace sign, then walks out, dazed* 


	2. Chapter Two

This Love, This Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHA! Thought that I had left, did you? Nyah. I couldn't do that. I had to torment ya'll more. *maniacal laughter comes from the author* Anywayz. This is the next chapter, and, as you know from the first chapter's "A/N" I did this in the same night that I did the first chapter. It is just now that I am deciding to type this funky little songfic. PEACE AND MUNKEEZ!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz, or any of it's characters. I also do not own the lyrics, or the musical composition for the song "This Love, This Heart". This is owned by Phil Collins, and his wonderful little group that put together the CD "Testify" that I got this wonderfully dandy little song from. So don't sue, you will get no money.  
  
Warnings (for this chapter): Yaoi, suggestive scenes, and a lil touch of angst, switching POV (and yes, kemosabe, it is obvious who's POV it is. ^_~ )  
  
Pairings (for this chapter): 1x2 (and boy, do they really hit it off. . . o.O ), 3x4  
  
A/N: And now, here is the second chapter. Yippeeedooodahhh!!! *sweatdrops, and goes to get something with caffeine to wake her up*  
  
^!^!^  
  
It's been 2 days since you left. I'm looking out the window, towards the road, waiting for you to come back, a forlorn look upon my face.  
  
I know that you said a week. . . but I love you so. . . I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile, your touch, even the way that you smell and taste. I love you so much.  
  
What kills me the most is that no phone calls are allowed. . . they (Oz.) can trace them back here. AND that is too dangerous to risk. I want you back, so much. . my heart aches. I need you, my angel.  
  
^!^!^  
  
I'll keep the fire alive for you  
  
Can't think of nothing else what can I do  
  
^!^!^  
  
Wufei. . on the other hand. . . has this illusion that I am his now. He won't stop trying to get into my pants. He is rough, and scares me. . . but I only want you. . . and this frustrates him. I. . . I sense that he might try to hurt me to get what he wants. . . please come back. . . before he has a chance to. I'm trying to stay away from him. . . but it might not work for long. . .  
  
^!^!^  
  
This lonely heart of mine it only beats for you  
  
It only beats for you  
  
^!^!^  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I sigh a little. The second night without you, my sweet, Arabian angel. I'm at the apartment that they stationed us at, and I can't stop thinking of you.  
  
Duo and Heero are no help whatsoever. If the bed over there creaks anymore, and if they make anymore sounds, they might wake up the dead.  
  
They asked me to join, no telling how many have joined them before, but, don't worry, my love, I declined. You are the only one that will share my bed. Ever.  
  
Right now, as they are making a raucous, I lay here, facing the wall. . . thinking of you. How you fit in my arms so perfectly. How you look so cute after you just wake up. . . and how quiet and gentle, and understanding you are of me. . . I love you.  
  
^!^!^  
  
You bring me peace, you make e smile  
  
You give me strength, and all the while  
  
You ask for nothing, only love  
  
And my heart beats just for you  
  
It only beats for you.  
  
^!^!^  
  
I smile a little. . . wanting to hear you laugh, wanting to caress your face, as I turn over, looking up at the ceiling. Thankfully, they have finally quieted down. I thank God for allowing them to spend so quickly this time. (You should've been here last night. . . then again. . . you shouldn't have. I about kicked their asses. Both of their asses.) I close my eyes, and drift quietly to sleep, thinking of you.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
4 days. . . Trowa. . . come back to me. I can't hold out. . . Wufei is slowly getting to me. . . I need you right now. . . to protect me. . . to help me. He is starting to make me lose my mind.  
  
I can't take it anymore. I have locked myself in our room. Staring out the window, as if I am taking air as a prisoner, playing my violin for you. Maybe, somewhere. . . you can hear this sad, lonely melody. I don't know.  
  
^!^!^  
  
I'd say all these things to you  
  
If you were here, but that's not gonna be  
  
Cos you're not here at all  
  
There's only me  
  
But I won't stop trying  
  
^!^!^  
  
Tears softly pour from my eyes, landing on my instrument (not THAT, you hentais). x_x), as I continue to play, long into the night, longing, wanting you, needing you. I love you, come back to me please. . . Trowa. . . come back.  
  
^!^!^  
  
A/N: (more notes! You can run away screaming now) Alright. Well. . . the second chapter is done. 2 more to go! The insanity can continue! MWAHAHAHH!!! *maniacal laughter again echoes forth from her lips* Anyway. Reviews are accepted, and GREATLY, GREATLY appreciated. Thanks! Peace and cookies! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

This Love, This Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Maybe I have too much stuff that I say outside of the lines of the story. .* .* Eh. . . nope! *grins evilly* Anywayz, like it says up there underneath the title of this, this is the THIRD chapter! *waves around three fingers* YAYAYAY!!! *smirks* Me hope you like! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Alternating POV switches, Rape, Blood, Cussing, Abuse, A bit of OOCness, and major angst.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, (do I repeat myself when I do the disclaimers? .* Me thinks that I do. . . but there are only SO MANY wayz to write 'em. *sighs inwardly, and finishes the disclaimer*) or the lyrics or the melody of "This Love, This Heart" by Phil Collins, and his group of affiliates. So don't sue.  
  
A/N: And finally. . . THE THIRD CHAPTER! LIVE AND IN LIVING COLOR!!! (not really. That just sounded good. Have fun, and enjoy! ^_^)  
  
&%&%&%&  
  
So beautiful. . . this flesh. . . this golden hair. . .this will be so. . .fun. . . and I'm going to make you love it. Bitch. Trowa is not here. You are mine.  
  
&%&%&%&  
  
"NO! STOP!" My screams echo out into the night, but you, my savior, cannot hear them. "NO! Get off! Please. . .! " It hurts so much, the tearing the ripping, and the blood. . . abusing, and killing me inwardly, and bodily. I scream, cry, and whimper, fighting, furiously, for my life. . . for my dignity.  
  
But it is no use. Soon I am filled up; to the brim with his disgusting fluid. . . my body left broken, and bleeding on the floor, this mess seeping out of me. . .  
  
&%&%&%&  
  
That was great, bitch! See how fun that was? You were a great fuck! Now I know what Trowa feels like when he is done with you!  
  
&%&%&%&  
  
Tears course down my cheeks as the Chinese boy, who was once my friend, leaves the room, cackling. Trembling, and numb, shocked, I go to the bathroom, and take a shower, trying to stop the bile that is rising up in my throat. I feel so. . . dirty. . . helpless. . . I wish you were here.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I won't give up I'll wait for you'' Till you come back, it's all I can do  
  
I'll be right here, I'm going nowhere without you  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
&%&%&%&  
  
The 6th day. . . God, my muscles hurt. My mission is almost over, but I will be a day late. This kills me, to know that I must wait longer to see your beautiful face, but I have no choice. . .  
  
Picking up the phone, and dialing. . .  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Wufei? May I speak to Quatre?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
A couple of footsteps, a door opening. . . then. . .  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
". . . hi Trowa" Your voice sounds, wrong, sick even. . . almost sad.  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"I'm. . . I'm alright" Nervousness. . . and fear. Why are you being this way. What did I. . . What did. . . he . . . do to you?  
  
A pause. "Are you sure?"  
  
"y-yes. . .he's. . . in the room. . . I can't-"  
  
~click~  
  
The phone goes dead.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre?!"  
  
Uh oh. I have to get to you. Something's wrong. Hang on. . . Quatre. . . I'm coming, mission be damned.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Give me the chance, jus tmake the call  
  
Just say the word, I'm waiting for  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
&%&%&%&  
  
A/N: So. . . whatcha think? *looks at what I had written, and shudders a little* Uh. . . don't flame too bad? Thanks! Bye Bye! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

This Love, This Heart  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or "This Love, This Heart" So don't sue. (Whoohoo. . . short and sweet that time. Ain't you proud of me? @_@)  
  
Warnings: Cussing, Abuse, Beating, Blood, Angst, Fluff, 3x4 Yaoi.  
  
A/N: Well. Have fun reading this. I had fun writing it. (sorta. . . x_x) Heh. I'm finally gonna get some coffee after I type this. So this should be good. *has insomnia, but goes ahead and finishes the last chapter.* T_T  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
"Why did you have to tell him anything about me. . . bitch?" Angrily, slapping you, I growl.  
  
You are tied to my bed, gagged, helpless. Just the way I want. Heh. "Not that I care. But he is on his way over here now, you little slut. About an hour, and he will be here. Shall we have some fun before he arrives?" Holding up a whip, I look at you. Justice, will be served this time, by me. Heheheh. . .  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaagghhh!!!" I jerk as you whip me, again, and again, the blood coursing down my body. Tears slide down from my eyes. I can't take anymore. Too much. . .  
  
Why are you doing this? What did I do to you. . . Wufei? What?  
  
Trowa. . . please. . . hurry. . .  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Pulling up to the driveway, I knock on the door, loudly. Unlocking it, I go in, quickly. "Quatre?" Where are you?  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Damnit.  
  
My plan is ruined! Injustic! You are not dead yet! Why are you hanging on? Shit, screw this.  
  
I jump out the window, and get my bike, speeding away through the woods. You, or no one, is going to catch me. MWAHAHHA!!!  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
"mmm. . . " I can't move. So. . . weak. I hear your voice, giving me strength. . . but. . . oh. . . how weak. . . how. . . sleepy. . .  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Hearing the faint sound, I rush upstairs, kicking down wufei's door. "oh my God, Quatre. . ."  
  
Holding back the tears, I unbind you, and check for anything that is broken. You look so. . . pale, so. . .beaten. . . so bruised. My angel. Oh. . . he will pay. I take you into my arms, and lead you out to my truck. Please, please don't die. Please. . .  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Just let this heart of mine show you  
  
It only beats for you  
  
Yes it only beats for you  
  
It only beats for you. . .  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
I stay with you as you are tested, and treated, at the hospital. God, I have never seen you so. . .frail, helpless. My angel. . . I love you dearly. . . please be okay.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Vaguely aware of where I'm at, my vision begins to come back. I look around, carefully, wondering how I got here. The last thing I remember. . . is Wufei. . . the sting of the whip. . . I close my eyes, and weep softly, whimpering just a little.  
  
Only to feel, a hand on the back of my head, and a gentle kiss, that kisses away my tears. I look up, and see you, my love, my hope, my strength.  
  
"oh. . .Trowa. . ." My voice is barely even a whisper, though, somehow I know you hear it. . . you holding my hand, so, carefully, as if I am made of thin crystal, that might break at any time.  
  
"Hi angel." You say, your voice soft, comforting to me. "you will be alright. . . you are fine." You say, gently stroking my face. . . which is tender for some reason. It must be the slap. . . that he gave me.  
  
Slowly, we will talk about everything that happened. But, before I can talk, I must go to sleep, I am very sleepy. . . and you understand. You will stay with me. . . not leaving my bedside. I know you. You won't take my objections to this. . . although it pleases me that you wont'. I really need you right now. . . and you are here.  
  
I love you. . . Trowa. . .  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
I look from you, as you sleep out the window, silently swearing at Wufei. "I will find you. You bastard, and make you pay." I say softly, a whisper as not to wake you, then turn back, to watch over you, my angel, as you sleep, as you watched over me. . . back when. . . what seems like, forever. I love you. . . and we will get through this together.  
  
I promise.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
This love, this heart  
  
These arms, they're only for you  
  
This love, this heart  
  
These arms, they're only for you  
  
They're only for you  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Owari  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
A/N: Like it, hate it, think that I should be put before a firing squad? Well. . .let me know what you think! Review! And tell me if I should continue this bout of insanity in a sequal. Thanks! 


End file.
